ANTM: OTT-11
Episode 2 *In the photo shoot Paige was eliminated because of her inexperience. Cecilia got first call out for balancing the "model" and the "sexy appeal" side of her personality, while Alaina and Mariah found them selves in the bottom two. Alaina looking like much younger then she is and Mariah looking older than she is. In the end the Judges found more potential in Mariah, eliminating Alaina. *'''Eliminated outside of judging panel:''' Paige Moore *'''First call-out:''' Cecilia French *'''Bottom two:''' Alaina Groves & Mariah Smith *'''Eliminated:''' Alaina Groves Episode 3 *Stassi got first call out for bringing the "fierceness" and "sex appeal" in her photo. Ingrid and Jaime found them selves in the bottom two, both for not believing in themselves, untimely Ingrid got the last photo for having a positive attitude eliminating Jaime. *'''First call-out:''' Stassi White *'''Bottom two:''' Ingrid Walker & Jaime Morris *'''Eliminated:''' Jaime Morris Episode 4 *Heather got best photo for having the most mysterious face in the competition. Catherine and Chyna got in the bottom two despite having good pictures. The judges decided that Catherine had a better profolio , eliminating Chyna. *'''First call-out:''' Heather West *'''Bottom two:''' Catherine Kline & Chyna Hutson *'''Eliminated:''' Chyna Huston Episode 5 *Daniella got best photo for not letting the costume take over her, Ingrid and Stassi got in the bottom two for two different reasons Ingrid for not having a good photo and not believing in her self and Stassi for being a diva, ultimately Stassi moved forward for having a good picture, eliminating Ingrid who the judges felt gave up. *'''First call-out:''' Daniella Monroe *'''Bottom two:''' Ingrid Walker & Stassi White *'''Eliminated:''' Ingrid Walker Episode 6 *Cheyenne got best commercial for outshining everyone and knowing the character. Aimee and Daniella found themselves in the bottom two for the first time. Aimee for performing weak and Daniella for over performing. It was noted that Daniella photo last week judges said was a fluke and eliminating Daniella, and Aimee moved on for her body of work. *'''First call-out:''' Cheyenne Miller *'''Bottom two:''' Aimee Kaplan & Daniella Monroe *'''Eliminated:''' Daniella Monroe Episode 7 *Aimee got best photo for her poses her face and her determination to get a good photo. Catherine and Stassi found themselves in the bottom two for the second time. Catherine for not believing in her self and Stassi for being a diva once again. The judges felt like even thought Stassi had a great phone her attitude was much worse then Catherine's photo eliminating Stassi. *'''First call-out:''' Aimee Kaplan *'''Bottom two:''' Catherine Kline & Stassi White *'''Eliminated:''' Stassi White Episode 8 *Cecilia got best photo for the second time this season for having one of the best photo's in the whole competition. Cheyenne and Kortnie found themselves in the bottom two for the first time. Cheyenne for looking older then she is and Kortnie for fading into the background and Cheyenne got the last photo and Kortnie was eliminated. *'''First call-out:''' Cecilia French *'''Bottom two:''' Cheyenne Miller & Kortnie Hunt *'''Eliminated:''' Kortnie Hunt Episode 9 *Cheyenne got best photo looking Amazing and looking younger then ever. Aimee and Mariah got in the bottom two, Aimee for her confidence fading and Mariah for her personality fading. Mariah was saved for her amazing pictures and eliminating Aimee. Cheyenne, Heather, Catherine, Cecilia and Mariah went to their international destination Cape Town, Africa. *'''First call-out:''' Cheyenne Miller *'''Bottom two:''' Aimee Kaplan & Mariah Smith *'''Eliminated:''' Aimee Kaplan Episode 11 *Mariah got best photo for the first time for looking like an angel in her photo. Cheyenne & Catherine got in the bottom two, both for there body's of work dwindling. Cheyenne was saved for her personality and her photos, eliminating Catherine for her personality lacking. *'''First call-out:''' Mariah Smith *'''Bottom two:''' Catherine Kline & Cheyenne Miller *'''Eliminated:''' Catherine Kline Episode 12 *Cecilia got best photo for the 3rd time this season for her stunning photo and Ryan noted that she never got in the bottom two. Cheyenne, Heather & Mariah found themselves in the bottom two. Heathers first time and Cheyenne and Mariah's 3rd time. The judges believed that Mariah's amazing picture moved her on to the final two with Cecilia eliminating Heather & Cheyenne, shocking Cecilia. *'''First call-out:''' Cecilia French *'''Bottom three:''' Cheyenne Miller, Heather West & Mariah Smith *'''Eliminated:''' Cheyenne Miller & Heather West Episode 12 *At the CoverGirl shoot and Commercial Cecilia did surprisingly well because she isn't soft enough in her photos and isn't commercial, Mariah's nerves got the best of her but ended up doing great as well. At the final runway Cecilia had the best runway of all of ANTM: OTT history noted by Andie. In looking at their body's of work Cecilia had one of the most diverse set of photos they seen, but her personality and negative persona was an Issue, while Mariah runway walk and body of work was great but it wasn't strong enough noted by Aspyn E, but her personality, story, and drive was a force to be recon with. *When they got called back Cecilia was announced as ANTM: OTT Experiment #11. It was noted that Cecilia was CoverGirl of the week 4 weeks, with Mariah had 3 wins. *'''Top two:''' Cecilia French & Mariah Smith *'''Eliminated:''' Mariah Smith *'''America's Next Top Model:''' Cecilia French Contestants Prizes The prizes for this cycle are: a modeling contract with NEXT Model Management, a spread in Harper's Bazaar magazine, a US$100,000 campaign with Guess and US$100,000 contract with CoverGirl cosmetics. Call-out order Photo Shoot Guide *Episode 2 photo shoot: Day in Bed *Episode 3 photo shoot: Black & White Beauty Shot *Episode 4 photo shoot: Mysterious Forest *Episode 5 photo shoot: Underworld Group shots *Episode 6 commercial: Fashion Apocalypse in Groups *Episode 7 photo shoot: Autumn Forest *Episode 8 photo shoot: Couture Huntress *Episode 9 photo shoot: New York City Streets *Episode 11 photo shoot: Constellations *Episode 12 photo shoot: Elements *Episode 13 photo shoot & commercial: CoverGirl Blast Flipstick commercial and print ad, and Harper Bazaar spread Makeovers